


Enjoy Her Majesty

by herballady



Series: Her Majesty's Tales [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herballady/pseuds/herballady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen makes time to thank the stable caretaker, Faye, for caring for Rocinante so compassionately. They take a peaceful ride in the forest and stop at a pond to cool off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy Her Majesty

I was brushing Regal in her stall. The mare was one of the more ornery horses in the stables and a personal favorite of mine; we understood each other. She nipped at my hair as I checked her hooves and patted her flank. I shut the gate to her stall and stretched, yawning as I did. I rubbed the back of my neck and moved to Rocinante’s stall. The stall was the biggest in the stables and was removed slightly from the rest. Nothing but the best for the Queen’s favorite, I thought to myself. Rocinante had been the Queen’s favorite horse for as long as I could remember. He was a beautiful specimen who had a gentle soul. He whickered at me when I entered the gate and nudged my shoulder. I took his brush from the shelf and began to work on his mane. As I worked my way down his neck and to his flanks, I allowed my mind to wander.   
“He’s a beautiful horse, isn’t he?” a low voice behind me said. I turned, trying not to let the surprise I felt show. The Queen stood behind me, leaning forward against the gate. She was wearing an intricate dress that shortened dramatically in the front and skin-tight leather leggings. The dress revealed her considerable cleavage, and based on the expression on her face, she wanted me to look.   
“He is,” I responded. He whickered at me gently and I turned back around to resume brushing him.  
“You and I haven’t really gotten to talk, have we Faye?” she asked. I didn’t remove my attention from Rocinante’s flank as I answered,  
“No, Your Majesty. I suppose we haven’t.” I heard her move next to me and stroke the chestnut horse’s nose.  
“I think I would like to go for a ride,” she said, looking sideways at me, “Come with me?” I smiled in response and nodded.  
. . .  
We had been riding for almost an hour when I slowed Regal under a tree on a hill. The Queen, riding behind me on Rocinante, slowed and gracefully hopped off out of her saddle. I looked both the horses over and poured water from my canteen into a leather bowl I kept in Regal’s saddle. I pulled two apples from my pocket and offered them each one. Rocinante accepted his enthusiastically and nudged my neck in gratitude. Regal knocked hers out of my hand and rolled it around on the ground with her nose.   
“I can see you take good care of my steed, thank you.”  
I blushed, honored, “It is my job and passion, your Majesty.”  
“I don’t, however, see how you managed to fit two apples in your pants.”  
I giggled in response and patted Rocinante on the backside. He turned to nudge me again and I felt the Queen’s eyes upon me.  
“I really can’t fully express my gratitude for the care you give him.”   
“There’s really no need, your Majesty. He has such a beautiful soul, he’s easy to connect with and easily pleased.”  
“I suppose you think I am easily pleased, as well?”  
“What would make you think that?” I asked, genuinely curious.  
“Well that little exhibition of Ayleth’s was a compromising position to meet in.”  
“I make no presumptions, your Majesty.”  
“Please, call me Regina.”   
“As you wish, Regina,” I said, looking into her eyes, and for the first time noticing her remarkable beauty. It suddenly became so clear to me why she favored Rocinante. Underneath his dark coat and intimidating strength was a beautifully gentle and nurturing being and on some level, she matched him.   
“What made you want to work in the stables, Faye?”  
I sighed and thought for a moment, “I just love horses, all animals actually. They are so honest and genuine. If you look into their eyes, you can find a deep understanding of unity, but also of self.” I stopped speaking and looked down, feeling that I had spoken too much.   
“I know exactly what you mean. I don’t think anyone in the kingdom knows me better than Rocinante.”  
We sat in silence for a few moments, and I felt the noon heat beating down on the tree we were sheltered under. I could smell blooming flowers on a light breeze and hear ducks gathering in the nearby pond. I was at peace, leaning against the tree next to Regal and I had almost forgotten Regina was there until she spoke,  
“Come on, boy.” She grabbed Rocinante’s reins and led him toward the pond. He followed gracefully. She motioned toward the water with her hand and he pranced into the pond. Rocinante splashed excitedly, and Regina shook her head in amusement. I could make out her laughter in the distance and watched as she undressed. A length of dark, elegant fabric covered her lower region but her chest was beautifully exposed.   
She strode into the pond slowly and splashed Rocinante. He nayed and used his nose to splash her back. I watched indulgently as they played in the water for a few moments. Regal was finally eating her apple and diligently ignoring everything else.   
“Join us, you two!” Regina called to me. I took ahold of Regal’s reins and led her to the water’s edge. Not surprisingly, she refused to get in. Instead, she snorted at me and began to eat the tender grass near the shoreline. I felt cool water splash against my back and turned to see Regina looking guilty but pointing to Rocinante.   
“I don’t think he’d splash me,” I said, entering the spring water fully clothed with a lopsided smile on my face.  
“Do you doubt your Queen?” she said, mocking offense.   
“You’ll have to forgive me, Your Majesty. I have to say that in this instance, I do.” I found myself appreciating her figure and the way water formed droplets on her smooth breasts as I said it.  
“See something you like?” she asked, snapping me out of my appreciation.   
Caught off guard, I blushed red but managed to say, “Forgive me for staring.”  
“Oh please, my dear, feel free to stare.”  
I laughed nervously, unsure of how to respond to the overt implication.  
“You should take those off and let them sit in the sun before you get much further in,” she motioned to my clothing.  
“You’re right,” I said and returned to the shore to strip. Like the Queen, I bared my top and left a thin bit of fabric to cover my womanhood.   
“Isn’t that better?” Regina asked as I returned to the water.  
“Yes, it is. Thank you, your Majesty.”  
“I told you dear, call me Regina. We can do away with the forced formalities, considering the circumstances under which we met.”  
“I suppose you do have a point there,” I agreed and splashed her teasingly. She splashed back before I could pull my gaze from her dripping breasts.   
“Ah!” I exclaimed as the water found its way into my eyes.  
“Oh Faye, I’m so sorry. Come here.” She offered me her hand to guide me closer to her. “Let me.” She waved one hand over my face and I felt the stinging and irritation magically vanish. She looked into my eyes, and I noticed that the hue of her irises beautifully matched the rich auburn color of Rocinante’s.   
“Does that feel better?”   
“Yes, thank you. It was my own fault, though.”  
“Oh don’t worry dear, you’re not the first young lady to find herself in peril at the distraction of my breasts.”   
I laughed, “Well they are magnificent.”  
“I’m aware. You are quite… well-endowed yourself, my dear.”  
I blushed, thinking of the last time I had received a compliment from the Queen.   
“Regina…” I started meekly.  
“Yes, Faye?”   
“What are we doing here?”  
“As I said before, I fancied a ride. Also, I thought you could use a break.”  
“A break?” I was confused.  
“Yes,” she answered with a laugh in her voice, “Don’t think I haven’t noticed how hard you work.”  
“Of course, I love taking care of Rocinante,” I said in understanding, “it’s a pleasure really.”  
“It’s not just him, Faye, or any of your other stable duties. As you know, Ayleth is crucial to the security of this castle. Her focus on the job is of the utmost importance. What I mean to say is, I know that you are responsible for helping her manage her stress and the kingdom… I appreciate everything you do.”   
“You should thank Marigold for that; she’s the one that introduced us after all,” I giggled.  
“Oh, I have,” she said, her eyes getting distant and dark with arousal for a brief moment. I wondered exactly how she had thanked Marigold to have that look on her face. I thought for a moment on what she had said.  
“Wait. Did you just thank me for fucking the staff?”  
“If you must put it so delicately,” she teased, “Yes.”  
“Well I don’t know what to say. You’re welcome, I guess. Ayleth is… a handful.”  
“Oh, I know,” Regina laughed.  
“You seem to be one as well, based on our last meeting.”  
A mischievous smile covered her face and she responded, “If I recall correctly, and I often do, you wouldn’t know that first hand.”  
I thought for a moment. She was right. Although she had brought me to orgasm several times, I had gotten almost no opportunity to explore her.   
“Again, you are right. I think you know me better than I know you.”  
“And it will remain that way. However, you are welcome to make yourself acquainted with my body.”  
I was shocked by her offer and unsure of what to do next. Sensing my hesitation, Regina reached out to grab my hand and pull me in closer. Her body felt slick and smooth against mine, our wet breasts hanging just above the water and pressing together. I felt heat growing between my legs at the contact and I instinctively raised my hands to cup her exposed cleavage. She smiled as I squeezed and bounced them before leaning in to whisper gently into my ear,  
“I’ve cleared my entire afternoon, for you. You have earned some recreation time, and I expect you to take full advantage of my gratitude.”  
I didn’t know what to say, so instead, I occupied my mouth with one of her erect nipples. She gasped, startled by my sudden action, but as I rolled my tongue against it, she moaned lightly. I roughly played with her breasts as we stood, clinging to each other, in the pond. I ached hearing her moan, but realized quickly that a slight change of scenery was necessary. Seeing that Rocinante had made his way over to the grass already, I removed my mouth from Regina’s breast and took one of her hands in mine. The sun was still beaming strongly upon us and the air felt warm against my skin as we exited the water. I found a patch of soft new grass a little way from the shore. I laid her down firmly but gently and watched Regina’s eyes glow with desire as I slowly lowered myself atop her.   
“I like your enthusiasm. Just a second,” Regina said and waved her hand, removing the wet garments from us in a cloud of purple smoke. Now the Queen lay completely naked beneath me and an involuntary moan escaped me as my clit brushed against her now exposed core. I could feel the heat coming off of her and I suddenly remembered how skillfully she had worked her fingers within me during Ayleth’s little exhibition. The thought made me ache deep within, where she had touched me. In fact, even Ayleth had not been able to find that particular spot despite her best efforts.  
I was brought back to full attention at the feeling of hands moving up and down my back sensually. I looked down at Regina, she licked her lips slowly and winked at me. I felt myself grow incredibly wet at the simple but erotic gesture. I leaned in to kiss her again, our tongues toying with one another. I could feel her consciously attempting to let me lead. The idea of the Queen softening in such a way for me was arousing and intriguing.   
Pulling from our kiss, I lowered my lips to her neck and kissed her softly. Though the water from the pond had washed over most of her body, her natural scent remained strong in this delicate area. I breathed in deeply and slowly, taking in the small variances in her aroma like faint herbal smoke and an earthy sweetness from apples. I alternated my kisses between soft and sweet to aggressive, wet and prying. She seemed to like the unpredictability, as she let out barely audible moans at every change.   
I enjoyed observing the changes in her as I teased and stroked various parts of her body. She seemed content to allow me to remain dominate for the moment, although based on what I had seen of her during our last joined exploit, it wasn’t likely to last terribly long. I chose to use my time wisely, I continued to kiss her neck on either side and pressed my body firmly against hers.   
I hoped to tease her as long as I could before she lost control and begged for me to touch her or even better, I thought, she got so worked up that she would dominate me. Either way, I was pleased to have her underneath me naked and aroused. I leaned down to nip at her collar bone and felt a sudden roughness against my back. She was losing her patience, and I would have scratches to prove it. I moaned at this realization and she bucked her hips, pushing her warm center against my clit. She was dripping and I could feel my clit throbbing at her wetness.   
“You don’t seem it, but you are quite bold,” she said softly, surprising me.  
“What makes you say that?” I asked, and pushed myself even more firmly against her.  
She moaned in response and evaded my question with a question of her own, “Why are you teasing me so torturously?”  
“I want to see what happens when you lose control.”  
She growled and moved her hands to my hips, pressing gently. Distracted by her hands, I was shocked when I felt my clit just barely slide into her wetness. I gasped, and let out an involuntary sound of arousal. I looked into her eyes and she seemed pleased with herself.   
Within seconds, I was on my back and Regina was lowering her tongue to my clit. She flicked it teasingly and looked up at me, “You did ask for this.”  
She sucked and stroked until I couldn’t breathe. She glanced up and winked at me. Suddenly, I could breathe again and she increased her pace. I was close when she thrust her tongue inside of me. She moved it in and out so quickly, I moaned loudly and came. I felt myself squirt into her mouth and she quickly moved up to suck on my clit, pushing several fingers inside of me.   
“Mmh, I missed your touch. There’s a spot-” I couldn’t finish my thought because she had found it; I began to moan. As she sucked my clit and moved against that spot, I felt my whole body tighten and relax simultaneously in an explosive orgasm. Almost immediately after riding out the last waves of pleasure, I brought her up to kiss me, regaining control of the situation as best I could. I had enjoyed her touch, but now I wanted to better acquaint myself with her body.  
I teased and tortured her, watching for signs that she was becoming restless. Every time I perceived the slightest impatience, I changed tactics, leaving her gasping and wet. The Queen was as close to unstrung as I had seen her in my brief time with her, but I was thoroughly enjoying myself seeing how far I could push. Finally, she growled at me in a tone that suggested the end of her patience and bucked her hips against me. I smiled, feeling quite brave still, and leaned forward to whisper in her ear,  
“I thought you said I could get acquainted with your body?”  
“I did. I didn’t say you could torture me though.”  
“How am I to fully acquaint myself with you if I don’t know your limits though, Your Majesty?” She paused, seemingly outwitted, and ceded to my argument.  
“Alright,” she said, “but make it worth my while.” I nodded and smiled, returning to my work with intensified efforts. Soon, she was trembling with the effort of control. I could tell that she was about to lose control and I wanted to make sure that she let me continue. I pressed my tongue against her clit and began to suck on it aggressively while simultaneously pushing three fingers deep into her soaking core. She cried out as I quickly pushed her over the edge three times in quick succession. Her breathing was ragged and she shook with the power of her orgasms as I lapped up the product of her pleasure with my eager tongue. She came once more before I sat back on my heels and surveyed my Queen in a limp, shivering heap before me.   
I moved to kiss her on the cheek gently, but with a wicked smile.  
“Thank you, Your Majesty. I thoroughly enjoyed that.”


End file.
